


𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙄𝙎𝙄𝙊𝙉 ⇾ kagehina

by softsuki_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: when did hinata begin to feel this way?crossing the line between friends and lovers was dangerous. he knew that.but he never had a chance to catch himself because he was already falling.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙄𝙎𝙄𝙊𝙉 ⇾ kagehina

isn't it weird how loving someone can be the most painful thing in the world, and yet people keep searching for it. they long to have that special connection with another.

to feel loved and have that love returned tenfold. but there are times when things don't go as planned. when you find out that the one you've admired from afar loves someone else.

or that they only see you as a friend and could never see you as anything more. that's exactly why hinata has remained silent after all this years; keeping the one he admires under lock and key.

he chose to stay quiet about his true feelings but his actions speak far louder than his words. it's the small glances or the faint rosiness that arise in his cheeks. small details to a skilled eye don't go unnoticed. and the one hinata has fallen for is no other than karasuno's former volleyball setter.

kageyama tobio.

even though it's been four years and the two find themselves in college - the love hinata holds for him has never once wavered. to this day he still finds himself falling helplessly in love with his best friend. he was so close and yet so far - continuing to admire at a distance.

the fact that the two males shared a dorm room didn't seem to help in the slightest. hinata's emotions were all over the place - having broken free from the cage he kept them locked behind afraid of what might happen if they were ever let loose.

maybe that's the reason why he found it so hard to look kageyama in the eye lately. knowing that if he ever opened up his mouth around him while his emotions ran free; he'd end up saying something stupid.

hinata shook his head, trying his best to clear it. he shouldn't be thinking about kageyama. right now his focus should be on finishing breakfast. it was his turn and he was determined to succeed.

today, hinata decided to make soft pancakes with strawberries on the side, as warm as they would be in the sun, maple syrup threaded on the top. hinata knew this was the way kageyama liked it - he also knew how much the male enjoyed his milk.

just as he placed the final touches on breakfast, a pair of arms snaked around his waist; a soft weight on his shoulder soon followed.

"smells good."

"k....kageyama!" hinata stuttered.

a warmth started at the base of his neck and began to travel to his ears until it spread across his face - successful flushing his face. he titled his head to the right, angling it so he could see kageyama's face.

"how many times have i told you not to sneak up behind me like that? i could have had a knife in my hand...i could have stabbed you."

kageyama hummed lazily, dark eyes resting on hinata's face. "the percentage of you stabbing me isn't likely...stabbing yourself on the other hand is a hundred percent guaranteed."

"shut up," hinata muttered, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "let go. i have to get to class."

kageyama released his comforting grip and stepped back, allowing hinata to take the opportunity to slip passed him. he made his way into the common area; grabbing his jacket and scarf before turning to face an exhausted kageyama who had found his way to the table - eating away at the breakfast hinata had prepared.

"when i get back we're going to do something with your hair. it's getting long."

"you're one to talk," kageyama replied.

"hey, don't hate on my ponytail okay? listen," hinata continued taking a moment to glance at his wrist watch. "i've got to get going but i'll see you later."

hinata turned to the door, sliding his shoes on. he placed his hand on the handle but was stopped by the sound of kageyama's voice.

"hinata."

"what is it?"

the ginger turned around, blinking in slight confusion when he came face to face with kageyama's chest. he glanced up, surprised to find the male standing as close as he was. hinata didn't even hear him get up. the heavy weight of kageyama's hand was placed on top of his head.

"have a good day."

in an instant hinata's cheeks are rosy. he hums as kageyama removes his hand. hinata turned on his heel and threw the door open - his heart beating abnormally fast. 


End file.
